goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
GoRating
Overview The GoRating system is the rating system for GoAnimatians for broadcasting purposes. Regular Ratings A - General Audiences Suitable for all ages and does not contain any material considered suggestive with only a few bleeps and comic mischeif. Reccomended for ages 4 and up. Airs 24/7. B - Suggestive Material May contain mild violence, crude humor, bathroom humor, and mild language. Reccomended for ages 7 and up. Airs 24/7. C - Very Suggestive Material May contain censored or off-screen innapropriate material, along with some violence, crudeness, and language. Recomended for ages 10 and up with parental guidance. Airs 24/7. D - Some Explicit Content May contain mild language, animated blood, and illegal content. Reccomended for ages 12 and up. Airs 24/7. E - Explicit Content Contains verbal gore, illegal content, strong language, sexual content, and more. Recommended for ages 17 and up. Airs during schooldays and 8:00 PM-8:00 AM on weekends. X - Extreme Sexual Content / Pornography Contains extreme sexual content and sexual language. Only for ages 18 and up and requires credification and PPV access before watching. Airs only on schooldays and 10:00 PM-6:00 AM on weekends. N/A - Unrated Special Ratings Special Ratings are ratings for programming that are considered exempt. S - Sports Contains athletic content. Parental guidance suggested. Airs 24/7. S2 - Extreme Sports Violent sports including boxing and wrestling (with the exception of WWE). Recommended for ages 12 and up. Airs only 10:00 PM-6:00 AM. G - Grounded Contains lots of grounding scenes, some explicit content and graphic abuse of minors. May contain violent content, obscene language and suggestive material. Recommended ages 13 and up. Airs on Sundays from 5:00 PM to 8:00 PM. Caillou Gets Grounded and all other Grounded series fall under this rating. N - News May contain misleading info, and suggestive political and non-fiction topics. Airs 24/7. U - Uolliac Contains UolliaC and lots of randomness that may leave viewers infected with UolliaC. Airs every night from 4 to 5 AM. H - Hardcore / Banned Content that has been deemed too inappropriate or hardcore even for adults, and/or has been banned from airing in several countries or worldwide, propaganda material (such as vintage pro-Nazi or extremely racist cartoons, or Squirrel and Hedgehog), or has caused serious harm upon viewers before (such as the infamous Pokemon episode Electric Soldier Porygon with the seizure-inducing flashes that caused more than 600 people in Japan to have seizures and be hospitalized, and was banned worlwide since,or shows that have caused actual suicides, like 13 Reasons Why). Recommended for ages 18 or 21 and up. Very rarely or never airs on regular TV, and only does for experimental and educational purposes (really??). In the GoAnimate world, there is a special channel with restricted access for those kinds of media called BANNED TV. It is quite hard to find with mainstream cable service or even services with thousands of channels because it is wayyyyyyyyy down in all the list of channels worldwide (adult only channels included), and is only unlockable if you call the GoAnimate Telecom service, then go on their website, create an account and select one of the pricing plans to be able to watch it for a certain amount of time on your TV (mostly from 2 months to a year).'' Not surprisingly, you must be 18 or above to be allowed to purchase the channel. Costs 10-50 GoBucks (the currency of the GoAnimate country). Requires credification and PPV access before watching on TV whenever broadcasted on regular channels. Banned and/or extremely offensive media, as well as extremely crude pornos such as 'A Serbian Film''' fall under this rating. The website is ''gotelecom.goa.tv ''(only exists in the GoAnimate world) Other Shows ULTRA Hardcore~! on channel 999 PlayGuy was a pornography show considered so offensive it was taken off air 5 minutes after it had reached TV. It switched over to the show Oh Yeah Gurl and said to be it was taken down because of technical difficulties. (SSSSURRREE!!!) Trivia * Recently, there was a controversy of WWE only airing on night since some of it's audience is kids, this was recently changed so WWE still has the S2 rating, but can air all day